


Hermite

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [197]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermite Kevin, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Shyness, Wattpad., rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kevin vivait seul depuis un certain temps, alors voir quelqu'un évanoui sur la plage était surprenant.





	Hermite

**Author's Note:**

> Pire résumé. Pire Wattpad aussi.

Hermite

  
Kevin aimait bien vivre seul, rester isolé sur la côte avait de quoi apaiser son esprit et le laisser totalement en paix avec lui-même. On lui disait souvent qu'il ferait mieux de retourner en ville, mais ainsi, éloigné de tous et proche de son propre esprit, Trapp était sûr de ne jamais avoir d'autres problèmes que celui de la météo. Quand il vivait encore en ville, les choses avaient peu de saveur et étaient souvent fades comparées à ce qu'il avait maintenant sur la plage, le calme, le silence, le repos, tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le matin, Kevin se baladait sur la plage, il aimait sentir la brise tranquille remuer ses cheveux et son âme, le bruit des vagues vibrant silencieusement dans ses oreilles, et les rayons du soleil réchauffant sa peau.

  
Un jour, alors que Kevin marchait calmement sur le sable, son cœur s'arrêta net en voyant le corps évanoui dans l'écume. Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour transporter le jeune homme inconscient jusqu'à chez lui, le déposant sur son lit. Putain même loin de tous il ne pouvait pas être tranquille... Kevin passa peut-être quelques heures à surveiller son patient, l'inspectant sous tous les angles, vérifiant sa température et sa probable fièvre tous les quarts d'heure, comment était-il arrivé là ? C'était rare qu'il voit des gens sur sa plage, rare qu'il voit des gens tout court. Vivre avec reculé de tous lui assurait la paix, alors Kevin n'avait pas hésité pour s'isoler, il n'avait pas été à l'aise avec d'autres personnes, alors être seul lui permettait le salut de son repos. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua que trop tard la main qui s'accrocha à son poignet, le tirant vers le lit. Kevin sentit un frisson parcourir son dos alors qu'il arrivait à se libérer de la prise de l'homme, s'écartant d'un mètre supplémentaire. C'était une des raisons de son exil, il avait du mal quand les gens le touchaient !

  
''Putain de merde, vous êtes qui vous ?!'' L'homme lui demanda en se relevant du lit, le pointant du doigt

''Kevin. Je vous ai trouvé évanoui sur la plage. Maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire qui vous êtes.''

''Adrien.''

''Comment êtes-vous arrivé sur la plage ?''

''J'ai eu un accident de voilier, mon bateau a coulé et heureusement vous m'avez trouvé. Merci Kevin.''

''D-De rien.''

  
Kevin n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de discuter avec des gens. Il était timide de base, mais maintenant qu'il vivait ici, les discussions étaient rares e encore plus avec des rescapés de la noyade. Ils continuèrent de discuter timidement, Kevin préférait rester éloigné, il avait dû mal avec le fait d'être proche de quelqu'un, pourtant à un moment, il laissa Adrien se rapprocher, son corps n'avait pas voulu se mouvoir alors il s'était retrouvé à rougir comme un enfant. Kevin s'était attendu à bien des choses, mais pas à recevoir un petit baiser sur la joue suivi d'un ''Merci''. Vivre en hermite avait du bon, mais quelques fois se retrouver un minimum en société pouvait aussi lui faire plaisir.

  
Fin


End file.
